BlackWater
by Jace Alpha
Summary: This is a BlackWater story where Jacob imprints on Leah. if you dont like the pairing don't read. Rated M for language
1. Jake did you just

**(A/N) Hello Blackwater fans I am going to try and write the best blackwater story so as usual R/R**

**Jacob: I think I am going to narrate this story**

**Me: Umm That's my job and how did you get out of the text?**

**Jacob: doesn't matter but now I am taking over and telling this story**

**Me: and if I say no?**

**Jacob: you don't have a choice no go or else**

**Me: or else what?**

**Jacob: or else this! *phases***

**Me: Holy Shit run for the hills**

**Jacob: Now please enjoy my telling of this story**

**Disclaimer- i do not own twilight no matter how much I wish I did or the hotness that is leah Clearwater**

* * *

It started as normal of a day as we can get on the rez. Everyone was calm, except for me and the pack because we know that a threat is coming and that threat is the volturi it all started when bella was pregnant with that demon spawn…

_**Several years earlier**_

I had just heard that bella was stuck up in the horror mansion and that no one could see her because of some rare disease, but I knew that was a load of leach bull. I floored my bike rushing to get there as soon as possible.

_She better be alive leach _I thought at Edward Cullen the bastard son of Tinkerbell and Dracula

When I arrived I was greeted by none other than the fucking fairy fag himself

"I always wondered who my parents were," he mocked

"Fuck you leach where is she," I said

"Jacob calm down," he said

"DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN WHEN YOU HAVE PROBOBLY FUCKING KILLED HER AND SHE IS IN THERE WITHOUT A HEARTBEAT AND COLD!" I yelled

"Bella is alive," he said solemnly

"Prove it," I said

"Jacob," a weak voice called from the living room

I pushed past the mind fucker and went straight towards Bella. As soon as I got within eyesight I noticed that she was wrapped from head to toe in blankets looking like a burrito

"Bella are you alright? What's happened to you? Your dad is worried sick," I said

"Rose help me up," Bella said as blondie just hissed

"No Bella stay down you are obviously sick," I said taking note of her protruding cheek bones and blue lips

"I'm trying to show you what happened," she said as the blonde bitch helped her up and when she stood I saw her enlarged stomach and I swear I heard Edward growl at it

"Bella is that," I said not able to finish my sentence

"Yes its little ej," she said rubbing her stomach affectionately

"The reason she looks like that Jacob," Edward said reading my mind "is because she can't keep any food down"

"So the thing is killing her?" I asked

"Jacob Black you did not call my baby a thing!" Bella yelled

"BABY! THAT THING IS KILLING YOU AND YET YOU STILL CALL IT A BABY?" I shouted at her earning a hiss from blondie

"He doesn't mean to," she said rubbing her disgusting demon spawn belly "He's just a little strong that's all"

"Oh so it's a boy?" I mocked "you going to name him Lucifer! BECAUSE HE IS A FUCKING DEMON SPAWN" I was now starting to shake violently

"HE'S GOING TO PHASE!" the blonde bitch said "EMMETT GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

"Gladly," Emmett said as he threw me outside. I phased in mid air

_Jake where are you? _Seth

_Jacob what's going on? _ Sam

By now I had let my memories flow through the pack mind

_It's an abomination_

_Even the leeches are scared of it_

_We must destroy it_

_No choice_

I was too busy dealing with the delightful retard to listen to them

"Bring it mutt," Emmett teased

I just growled and nipped at him. Realizing that this fight was kind of one sided I ran past him, phased and hopped on my bike riding naked the whole way home. When I arrived who else was at my house other than the whole pack sitting on the front porch

"Jacob, are you alright?" leah asked

"No I am not those fucking leaches have bred something that even they are scared of," I said

"If Bella won't kill it we will kill her," Sam said

"WHAT THE FUCK SAM?" I said

"It was her choice Jacob and I am only doing what is best for the pack," Sam said. I Phased and started growling at him. The pack had all phased and we were in a tumult.

_We must kill them all_

_No come on what have they done to hurt us? Besides the baby that Bella is carrying_

_Shut it Seth that thing isn't a baby it's a monster_

_Alright Jacob you, Quil and Embry will take down Edward and the blonde because they are most likely going to be guarding the monster_

_FUCK YOU SAM I AM NOT GOING TO FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS ANY MORE_

_DO IT JACOB! _Sam said using the alpha voice to make me bow down

_I AM EPHRAIM BLACK'S HEIR! I WAS NOT MEANT TO FOLLOW YOU! _I shouted back in the same alpha voice

I took off running for the bloodsucker mansion

_If you can hear me leach circle the cars we have a problem_

_So what are going to do?_

_Seth what the hell are you doing here! You march your furry butt back to la push_

_I don't think I can and I won't Edward is like a brother to me_

_Whatever Seth so long as we don't have any more unexpected visitors than we are good_

_YAY I get to stay in Jake's pack_

_Whoa there seth this isn't a pack this is me going off to help a friend and you tagging along_

When we got to the mansion Edward was circling the cars. I phased and walked up to him

"We got a problem leach," I said

"I gathered that but what is wrong?" he asked. I just let the memories of the pack meet flow in my mind

"CARLISLE!" Edward called

"Yes my son?" he asked coming down next to us

"The pack intends to kill Bella," Edward said earning me a hiss from blondie inside "not him Rosalie he came here to warn us"

"Thank you for everything you are doing for my family," the doctor leach said

"S'alright I am here because Bella is…was my friend," I said "Seth let's start up a perimeter

"My family will need to feed so by any chance can you run a little deeper and find a safe path for us to feed?" the doc asked

"I'll see what I can do, but no promises," I said

"That is all I ask," Carlisle said

**Meanwhile in the woods near the house**

"So they are having an immortal child Aro will not be pleased," the stranger said "I better go inform him" it said with a smile across its face

**Back with Jacob and the Cullens**

"Did y'all hear something?" I asked

"Yes someone is going to go and tell the Volturi of Bella," Edward said

"GUYS!" the pixie yelled

"Yes Alice?" Edward asked

"The Volturi are going to kill Bella!" she screamed

"How do you know?" I asked

"It is Alice's gift she can see the future based on choices that are made and she just saw Bella dying" Jasper said

"So what the thing is going to kill her?" I asked

"Like I said it is the Volturi," Alice said

"Well this sucks," I said

"We also have to worry about the pack coming to kill us," Emmett said

"I'm going to head out and do the perimeter with Seth," I said leaving

"Welcome Ms. Clearwater," Edward said

"What are you-" I started to say as I noticed Leah walking in. This was this first time I had laid eyes on her outside of a pack meet. Suddenly I felt like gravity wasn't holding me to the earth, she was….

"Jake did you just-" Leah started as she got the same look that I had in my eyes. She imprinted on me just like I had on her

* * *

**Want another chapter? reviews are not demanded but recommended as they encourage me to write faster**

**P.S. death to the cullens!**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**


	2. We have a bigger problem

So where was I when I last left off? Oh yes I had just imprinted on leah and she on me. Now as I was saying…..

Before words could be said we were charging at eachother and when we collided it started with kissing, then we started to make out before we were _rudely _interrupted by the blonde bitch

"Get a _doghouse _ you two" she mocked

"Hey Rose how do you drown a blonde?" I asked

"Don't you even!" she snarled

"Glue a mirror to the bottom of a deep pool," I laughed as Leah fell over on the floor laughing

"You wanna go mutt!" rose snarled at me

"Anytime blondie," I kocked as she started to get ready to fight. Sundenly I felt a calming sensation

"Jasper stop," rose said calmly

"I will not allow violence between a friend and family" he said

_Great so now I got mr nine helping me out. Get it __**nine **__as in __**cloud nine**_my thoughts got a well-deserved laugh from Edward

"Do y'all have a room we can borrow?" I asked reading Leah thoughts

"You can use Rose and Emmett's home they need to get it redone anyway. There is just so much damage" Esme said

"HELL NO I WILL NOT HAVE TWO _DOGS _FUCKING IN MY HOUSE AND ON MY BED!" Rose screamed

"Relax we just wanted to have some peace inside a nice room. No one said anything about sex" I said

"_Right _like you two wouldn't fuck doggy style in my bed!" Rose said venom dripping from her every word

"Well now that you mention it," I heard leah say

_Is leah really thinking about having sex with me? I mean I know that I am thinking it but I never….. I mean I expected her to think like that I guess I just never expected her to want to piss off the blonde_

"You horny _bitch!_" Rose yelled

"Woof woof," she jeered

_Ha I love her sense of humor_

"Maybe we will take you up on that offer," Leah said to Esme

"It is just around back," she said with that million dollar smile

_How do they keep their teeth so white? Shouldn't the blood stain their teeth or do they brush hourly?_

"As vampires we don't need to brush because the venom burns plaque and any substances off of our teeth" The mind fucker said in response to my thoughts

"Alright then are the doors locked?" Leah asked

"Yes nand they have an anti _mutt _shield" blondie said

"Hey rose how to get a blonde to commit suicide? Give her a gun and say that it is a hairdryer" I laughed

"O my god you are _so _funny," she snarled.

"Rosalie Hale you will be nice to the people who are risking their lives to save us," Esme chastised

Me and leah just walked out towards the big house in the back

"You sure about this Leah?" I asked more nervous myself

"Yeah I'm sure, why is this your first time too?" she asked

"Yes it is, wait I thought you and sam?" I asked

"Nope I'm pure, just lied to you guys to make sure I wasn't teased about it" she said

"Well I have no idea what to do so maybe we should get some advice?" I asked

"From who?" she asked

"I don't know maybe quill?" I asked

"Ateara, hell no he would never let us live this down," she said

"He won't know it's you," I said as I stepped outside and called quill

"Yello Quill here" he answered

"Hey quill it's jake," I said

"I am not supposed to be talking to you," he said

"I know but I need _advice_," I said laying stress to the word advice hoping he would get my point

"HOLY SHIT! JAKE ARE YOU HAVING SEX?" he asked

"I am trying but I don't know what to do," I stated

"first things first who is it?" he asked

"Sorry not telling," I said

"Fine, first thing are you going in protected or not?" he aqsked

"No protection," I stated

"Do you want a child?" he asked "I mean what if you imprint?"

"I already did and that is who I am having sex with," I said

"Ok so what you wanna do is postion your dick right at her vagina, then gently push yourself into her if she is a virgin then it will hurt like hell, let her get used to your size if you are big," he said

"Ok," I replied**(A/N) I am taking back over my story so eat it black**

**Leah: No you're not I am**

**Me: WHY CAN'T I WRITE MY OWN STORY WITHOUT SOMEONE INTERFERRING!**

**Leah: Cuz you're a dork**

**My POV**

Jacob had just left to call Quill of all people for advice so I decided to call my mom and check in

"Hello clearwater residence," she answered

"Hey mom its me Leah," I responded

"Oh baby how are you and seth doing?" she asked

_She obviously has not heard what me and seth did _"We are good, just hanging out with Jacob," I said

"Oh good, but remember don't do anything you will regret when you imprint," she said

"Well that's the thing I did imprint," I said

"Oh my god that is so amazing who did you imprint on?" she asked "and when can I expect grandkids?"

"One its Jacob and two whenever I am due if I get pregnant today," I said dreaming of what me and Jacobs kids will look like

"Oh My God I am so calling billy and telling everyone!" she screamed

"MOM no you cannot tell anyone, let me and jake tell people when we are ready," I stated

"Okay sweetie I wont tell a soul I promise" she said

"Thank you mama," I replied

"Leah we have a problem!"


	3. my leelee

**(A/N) Sorry for the long wait for the update. I have ahd some trouble with ideas for chapter 4 but i ahve it finnished but will not publish till chapter 5 is ready to go. Thats just how i rool. Read and Review!**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**

* * *

"Leah we have a problem!" Jake yelled

"What is it?" I asked "You can't fit into a condom?"

"What no the pack is inbound and we need to keep them away from the house," he replied

_Why did my mind go immediately to his dick size? I mean I guess he is pretty big I mean I have never seen him he is very secretive about himself but the guys do call him 'big dog' maybe it's because he is the biggest wolf of us or maybe it's because he has the biggest dick_

"Shit coming!" I yelled getting undressed and phasing

"That's what she said!" Emmett yelled from the house

_Eww ewww eww oh god Leah censor your thoughts Jesus I don't want to know about jakes dick size_

_Sorry little bro my mind wonders had Jake phased yet_

_Nope still human and here he comes_

_Don't say a word of what in was thinking got it? _I thought quickly before Jake phased

_Edward says they are here to talk but I don't believe him_

_Well let's see what they are here for 'big dog'_

_Please don't start calling me that too_

_Then explain to me why you're called big dog?_

_You will see_

_Eww eww eww okay can we avoid thoughts of my sister naked screaming out moaning_

_No can do little bro because I think about it too_

_Seriously sis? You think of yourself screaming out moaning?_

_Yep I even think of Jacob sometimes_

_Eww eww eww oh god Leah stop please _he pleaded as he stopped running and started pawing at his head

_Not a chance Seth I will think of Jacob making me scream out moaning and begging for more always_

_Lee-Lee you know it's not nice to torture your brother_

_Sorry Jay-Jay_

_I like it_

"If you phased could hear you," Paul said as we arrived at a meeting spot

"I'm here Paul what is it?" Jake asked as he phased

"Sam wants you guys back, especially you," he said pointing to me "Sam wants _his _lee-lee back".

_That bastard! I am not his lee-lee and not part of his pack so I will not and shall not ever return to that annoying piece of shit! _I growled, snarled, barked and nipped at Paul

"Don't need to be in her head to hear that no," Paul said

"That's _my _lee-lee for ya, always can be understood through actions," Jake said as he rubbed my ear

"Wait your lee-lee? When did you two start dating?" he asked

"Today, we imprinted" Jake said with a smile

"I will be sure to inform Sam," Paul said

"Wait Paul," Jake beckoned

"Yea Jake?" he asked

"We have a bigger problem than the Cullen's spawn," Jake said


	4. you can't be serious

"We have a bigger problem than the Cullen's spawn," Jake said.

**(A/N) I am taking this story back finally!**

**Jake: No you're not, I am again.**

**Leah: And I'm allowing him to take over. Jake's better at this then you are. **

**Me: WHY CAN I NOT WORK ON MY ON STORY WITHOUT ONE OF YOU TWO INTERFERING!**

**Jake & Leah: Because we are boss and you're a loser.**

**Me: Well, you are cooler than me.**

**Jake POV**

"And what is bigger than a vampire spawn with an unquenchable thirst?" Paul asked.

"How about an army of vampires with no regard for human life?" I said.

"Wait, seriously? What the hell are you talking about?" Paul asked. He always was dense. Guess I had to explain it to him.

"I am talking about the fucking leaders of the leeches! They think Bella is a risk, and are going to come and kill her."

"Cool. Saves us the trouble," Paul snickered.

"Yeah, funny. Except they don't care for human life, so they'll feed on every single person in Forks and on the rez!"

"Dude, how many is an _army_? I mean, we're pretty badass." Paul crossed his arms, and I gnashed my teeth together, wishing he'd just shut up and get moving.

"Like a thousand or some other big number, they know the leeches have allies so they expect a fight." I said

"Dude, a _thousand?"_ Seth's voice was incredulous. "Edward, is that true?"

"Maybe not a thousand, but I wouldn't put it past them to bring near a hundred. The Volturi would spare no chance of losing, so they will bring as many as they see fit to deal with us," Edward said with that same solemn tone. Damn leech always _was_ way too calm for my taste.

"Fuck, man. This _is _serious," Paul groaned. "Fine. So are we going to team up against this thing or what?"

"That's up to Sam, I believe we should team up, and I know he'll have the same opinion," I stated.

"Okay, lemme go and check. Be right back," Paul said.

"Paul, tell Sam to come here so me and him can actually talk about this," I said. Playing messenger was going to talk all day._  
_

"I'll try, but he may not take too kindly to the idea of meeting on the leeches turf," Paul explained.

"Well then, we will have a mutual ground, how about the treaty line?" I offered.

"Sounds good," Paul replied before he phased and ran off. Shortly afterward, I phased too, wanting to know right when Paul and Sam were on their way back.

_God, Paul is ugly. how can Rachel stand him?_

_I have no idea, but I bet Paul would say the same about you and me Lee-lee._

_Ugh. I don't want to even THINK about the two of them. Pack mind is such a bitch._

_glad they are in the other pack then huh?_

_It's the main reason I came over here. Well, that, and... getting away from Sam._

_i would want to get away from Sam too_

_Plus I couldn't let me brother run around by himself. He's trouble waiting to happen. _

_Hey, am I not responsible enough to handle Seth?_

Leah's doggy laugh echoed in my mind. _Seth isn't responsible enough for ANYONE to handle him._

_Hey! _Seth thought.

_Sorry bud, but your sis is right. You ARE trouble waiting to happen._

I sniffed the ground, looking for a trail, and a new odor intruded on my awareness. My eyes shot upward, and I recognized Leah as the source of the scent.

_Leah, I...Leah?_

Her eyes were _huge_, and she looked as lost as I currently felt.

_Not now, Seth,_ she said, and moved toward me. My legs carried me forward of their own volition.

_What're you...OH MAN! NO! Not now, Leah! Ugh ugh ugh...worst image ever..._ Seth began pawing at his head, and I snickered.

_Can't help it, Seth...sorry,_ I said, and Leah nudged me with her muzzle, sending another delicious wave of scent through me. I was almost insane with want, and I nipped at her neck, baring my teeth and growling.

My mind stopped thinking, and instead another part of my anatomy was throbbing, aching to tear her pussy to shreds. Man, how I would love to make her scream out my name. Before I knew what was happening, the mind fucker and Seth had me pinned.

_Whats going on?_ Leah sounded confused. My thoughts were hazy, and mostly centered around getting back over to her.

_He was going to rape you, Leah!_

"Seth's right. When you are in wolf form, your scent attracts males that are not related to you and forces them to _procreate,_" The mind fucker explained.

_How did I not hear his thoughts and you two did?_ I heard Leah think as I struggled to master my urges.

_Well he didn't exactly think it, more like it was his movements and the look in his eyes, they had a 'rape Leah' look in em._

_I'm- I'm- I'm so sorry Lee-lee. I couldn't control myself. I guess we're lucky Seth and Edward were here to stop me._

"Edward what's going on?" Doc said

"They just imprinted, and Jake almost tried to rape her," Edward explained.

"Are you sure it's rape?" Doc said. Edward looked like he was in shock, and then understanding crossed his face. Maybe his disco balls finally dropped. To this, Leah just smiled the biggest wolfy grin she could muster.

_Leah are you… are you… are you considering letting him rape you? _Seth thought, immediately going into over-protective brother mode.

_Maybe I thought about making a game of it_

_Leah you can't be serious!_

_You can't rape the willing, Seth_, she snarked, and I grinned.

_Yes, I actually am serious. So when I say so, let him go, _she thought as she took off running.

* * *

**(A/N) Chapter 5 is done finally! for those of you just now tuning in i dont post a chapter till the one after it is done so be wary of slow updates as i have like 5 stories running at the same time. please press the big blue button and leave me a review of your thoguhts and remeber if you have nothing nice to say dont say anything at all. lol this saying excludes constructive criticism**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**


	5. atleast you can escape it

_God this is so wrong._

"I agree, Seth, but Leah is a big girl so we have to let her do what she wants," Edward stated.

_Doesn't mean I have to like it._

_But I do get to enjoy it, _I thought as I started thinking of Leah moaning.

_Oh my god, Jake stop! Please, I am going to be blind! _Seth thought as he started pawing at his eyes, trying to scratch out the memories.

_Not my fault your sis is arousing me._

_Oh, am I, big boy?_

_Hell yeah. Please let me come after you now..._

_Don't worry, you'll be coming soon enough... _

_OH MY GOD I AM PHASING SO I DON'T HAVE TO HEAR THIS! _Seth thought, as he started to phase. The hair on his body receded back up to his head, and his stature changed from being on four legs to standing upright on two. Soon he was back to his normal short haired self.

"At least you can escape it," Edward complained

_Alright Jake... come on and try and find me!_ She teased as she phased out of wolf form so I couldn't hear her thoughts.

I took off running before anyone had a chance to react but by the time I got close she had phased back already.

_Jake we have a problem, well a problem for you but not so much for me..._

_What do you mean leah?_

_Its Sam_

_What is he here already?_

_No jake hes...dead_

* * *

**A/N Sorry this is so short but I ahd to leave a good spot to start ch 6 off at and this is as good a spot as any! Peace on the streets SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**_  
_

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**


	6. AN

Dear Readers of Blackwater

I am losing interest in this story I am probly going to end it afetr a certain scene that every one has been waiting for aka the sex scene between Leah and Jacob if that is not what your waiting for send me a pm

Yours truly,

LoboTheZetaWolf


End file.
